


Fluff Fridays

by KarmasSlave



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmasSlave/pseuds/KarmasSlave
Summary: A collection of drabbles that are also posted on FF.net. contains multiple parings.also mostly prompts from tumblr for 'Fluff Fridays'...honestly don't know if that is still ongoing? Tags will be updated when the other chapters are posted.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikadai/Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Kudos: 13





	1. Angel

Angel, a Drabble  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of part of Naruto.   
ItaIzu, SasuSaku, ItaSaku (only if you squint)

\--

He missed her

It was always hard not to think about her. Especially the way her dark eyes glistened at the sight of him.   
Izumi really was something else. It’s such a shame as considering she still has a hold over Itachi, even to this day. 

Itachi could never stop the thought of her from popping in his head. Emotionally cutting himself off from the rest of the world was exhausting for a dying man. 

On the rarest occasion Itachi wanted his body just to give in to his disease but no he had hold on to this life for as much as he could, so he could give his little brother the fight he has been waiting for. Nonetheless Itachi wouldn’t have to wait much longer, his time was nearly up. 

Itachi was jealous of Sasuke that foolish little brother of his was going have a full life ahead of him. Sasuke didn’t have pain of being first born, the prodigy clan heir. While Sasuke was talented in his own right and possibly would have lead a similar life to his but Itachi accomplishments always outweighed Sasuke. Certainly the attention of their father, Fugaku Uchiha. 

So at the same time Itachi was more than happy that Sasuke was going to live a full life.   
He just wish it hadn’t turned out like this. The Massacre, Sasuke encountering Orochimaru, Sasuke then turning to the snake sanin. His brother was on a dangerous path and Itachi knew it was partially his fault, Yes Sasuke did make those choices but it didn’t stop Itachi punishing himself over it. 

The silver lining in Sasuke’s life would be those two teammates of his. Itachi had a feeling that they’d be the ones to bring his brother back to his senses. You know after all the damaged he caused to his brother. 

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, they reminded Itachi so much of Shisui and Izumi, it hurt so damn much.

Naruto was much like Shisui in personality and spirit. 

But as for the girl she is beautiful, no questioning it. If anything visually Sakura was the complete opposite to Izumi from her pink hair to her green eyes. 

Izumi didn’t have much of an abrasive side and if she did then she hid it well from Itachi but he could tell Sakura cared for Sasuke, he looked in on his brother from time to time from his limited time in the leaf village during the exams.   
Sure, Sakura had been like the other girls but she was 12 at the time, he'd find it strange if a 12 year old didn’t behave like that for someone they had feelings for. Though what made Sakura truly stand out from the other girls was how she looked at his brother, she looked at Sasuke the same way Izumi looked him.

It was her eyes, he missed most of all. 

They held him in such a presence that Itachi could never logically explain to himself. However if he had to describe it, It was almost like an Angel looking at him, somehow seeing him through all the good, the bad and the ugly.

Itachi was purely curious that if Sakura would ever look at him the way Izumi had. If the scenario had ever presented itself. 

Or perhaps she was just an angel only meant for Sasuke. 

Now once again, Itachi was jealous of Sasuke.

\--


	2. Enemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually reposting this collection out of order. oh well

Weren't Boys The Enemies?  
Karma's Slave/OriginalLadyScythe  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part in the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Franchise.  
Fluff Friday, Prompt: Enemies  
Alternate universe  
Drabble  
Note: I'm not sure what I was going for but I do like how it turned out.

\--

Sakura Haruno seriously wished that someone would have told life was going to be this way. It was supposed to be simple in a girl’s world right? Where you could only relay on a fellow girl and boys were simply the enemy.   
But then It all started on the day when then young girl began to start seeing boys in a new distinctive light. 

It was a subtle change for the pinkette at first, a change that she didn’t care for.

Naruto Uzumaki was the first boy to have an openly have a crush on her, and to this day Sakura didn’t entirely understand why? Sakura didn’t deny that she had an odd relationship with her loud classmate. The blonde and pinkette hadn’t started out as friends but along the way they had become friends. One moment she was friendly with him and then Naruto would do something that seemed to send Sakura off into a violent reaction. 

While he did like to cause trouble, Naruto was also a well-intentioned kid even if that wasn’t always the first impression he left with people.   
And Naruto would simply brush it off as if it nothing. And they would simply be friends again in his eyes while Sakura remain confused at this ‘routine’ of theirs…well until Sakura had finally would meet Naruto’s mother, Kushina Uzumaki. 

For Sakura it was like getting a big piece to an unsolvable puzzle, she could see why Naruto was hanging out around her. Kushina and she had a similar behavior that drew the hyperactive blonde boy towards her.   
Naruto’s crush eventually faded with time and eventually found his way to Hinata Hyuga. Sakura was happy for them, Naruto deserved a kind girl like Hinata. 

But Sakura was grateful for the head start either way. 

Oh but then came him, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura’s heart pounded harder at the mere thought, or even mention of him. 

That boy should have come with a warning sign or at the very least some bells. The exact day he entered into Sakura Haruno’s life. 

Like Naruto, Sasuke was also her classmate in fact the three of them have been assigned the same classes ever since kindergarten. Naruto Uzumaki was harmless compared to Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura considered Sasuke to be dangerous as he made the other girls in the school ‘Go Crazy’ and that was easy way to describe it. 

All day she’d hear the girls talk about how cute he was and how perfect he was. Sakura was stunned to even hear this from her own best friend’s mouth, Ino and somehow along the way Sakura started agreeing with the other girls which eventually started a fight between her and Ino. 

Once again someone should have warned Sakura Haruno that age 12 is when a girl’s world changes, your fellow girls somehow became the enemy while the boys become something else to a girl, well not every girl. 

Sakura Haruno was the one to fall for Sasuke Uchiha, she really couldn’t describe how or why she was drawn into him. Sakura needed a logical explain for this, she wanted an answer that wasn’t based on his appearance like the other girls. 

Sasuke was aloof by his own choices, he was blunt when he had to be and boy did Sakura have a field day with that one. Let’s just say ‘annoying’ has become a trigger phrase for Sakura. 

Seriously what was it about this boy that would make her heart pound every time she glanced in his direction? Or the way his voice sent shivers down her spine.

Other times he made her sad, then he’d make her angry, not that anyone could see but for Sasuke she actually attempted to suppress her hothead action. An action she never took with Naruto for no reason at all which she did still feel bad about. 

And then there were these unspeakable moments between the two. It was late one night Sakura had ran into Sasuke on her way home; He had tagged along her side, the young Uchiha was avoiding going home after a nasty fight with his older brother and Sasuke wasn’t ready to face him just yet. Sakura didn’t say much to him as she didn’t understand what it was like to have a sibling. She’d imagine it would have it’s up and down moments. But Sakura would never forget when Sasuke told her “Thank you”   
To anyone else, it would have been nothing more than a thank you but for Sasuke and Sakura it would always be something more to them. 

At times Sakura really wanted to hit him or kiss him, then both. Sasuke was an even bigger more complicated puzzle then Naruto was, and that exasperated the shit of Sakura especially now that they were getting older. 

This boy was intentionally making her crazy

Truthfully Sakura would not have had it any other way. It was an enemy’s line she didn’t mind crossing over into anymore.


	3. 3 Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Seconds, A Drabble  
> Written by: Karma’s Slave/ OriginalLadyScythe on Tumblr.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any part of the Naruto/Boruto Franchise.   
> Pairing: ShikaSara/SaraShika  
> Prompt: Freestyle  
> I guess Slightly AU?

“Sarada…Go All Out” he said to her.

She told him three seconds with that confident smile on her face, as the young Uchiha walked up to him her hand reaching up to meet his own.

Neither one of them falters at the skin on skin contact of their fingers. Sarada’s fingers felt cool against the warmth of his own fingers.

It was certainly tempting to want to intertwine her fingers with his, like most kids their age would do but Shikadei didn’t. It would be troublesome for the young Nara.

Nearly getting lost in thought but as Sarada moved her hand away, it was the loss of contact the quickly brought Shikadei out of his head. “Huh!” he could have sworn that moment between them felt longer.

He watched as Sarada exited the room and head off for her match and the young Uchiha wasn’t lying when she said three seconds.

How troublesome.


End file.
